De héroes, casas y arrepentimientos
by Dark Luar
Summary: Caradoc Dearborn, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, miró hacia la entrada. Sabía que vendrían. No había escapatoria. Tan solo le quedaba esperar... y luchar. "Hombre, Doc, ¿ya no saludas a los viejos conocidos?" OneShot By Tarok & Dark Luar


Caradoc Dearborn y todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Notas**: Este fic está escrito a medias entre mi hermano **Tarok **y yo, pero la idea y el texto original del que parte son enteramente suyos.

_Caradoc Dearborn era uno de los miembros originales de la primera Orden del Fénix. Aparece en el retrato que Ojoloco le enseño a Harry en Grimmauld Place. Nada se sabe de su vida o su muerte, salvo que su cadáver nunca fue encontrado._

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. DE HÉROES, CASAS Y ARREPENTIMIENTOS .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Tarok & Dark Luar

Era una noche oscura pero sin estrellas. Caradoc Dearborn miró hacia la entrada. Sabía que vendrían de un momento a otro. No había escapatoria posible. Tan solo le quedaba esperar... y luchar. Finalmente oyó unos golpes en la madera. Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc. Cinco. Caradoc sacó su varita, tensó su cuerpo y esperó. La puerta explotó con un gran estruendo y el polvo y las astillas cegaron sus ojos. Oyó una voz que exclamaba hechizos.

—_¡Expeliarmus! ¡Impedimenta!_

El polvo se asentó lentamente y Caradoc pudo ver como dos hombres enmascarados entraban en la casa y se acercaban a él, pero el hechizo le impedía atacarles o moverse siquiera.

—Hombre, Doc, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya no saludas a los viejos conocidos?

—Yo no conozco a ningún mortífago.

—Pero los mortífagos también son magos, amigo mío, y fueron a Hogwarts... como tú.

—Yo nunca fui amigo de ningún Slytherin.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿Cómo vas a ser tú, un respetable Gryffindor, amigo de un Slytherin? Simplemente impensable... _Crucio_.

* * *

—Hola... ¿cómo te llamas?

—Caradoc, pero como te rías, te hechizo. Me llaman Doc.

—Doc... bueno, resulta que no tengo compañero para la clase de pociones... ¿puedo ir contigo?

—Eh... lo siento... pero ya tengo pareja... ¿por qué no pruebas con uno de tus amiguitos de Slytherin?

* * *

—Eres un cobarde

—¿Un cobarde? ¡Pues claro que soy un cobarde! Todos los Slytherins lo somos. No como los Gryffindors, honrados y valientes por naturaleza, ¿verdad?

Caradoc Dearborn escupió en la cara de su torturador.

—Pobre imbécil... —dijo el mortífago con una sonrisa cruel— _Crucio_.

* * *

—Y dicen que su padre asesinó a su madre —comentó otro Gryffindor.

—Ya sabes, de tal palo tal astilla. Seguro que su padre descubrió que el tataratatarabuelo de su madre era un muggle y por eso la mató —dijo el primero.

—Mi padre era un Gryffindor, imbécil —murmuró el Slytherin con furia en los ojos.

—¿Decías algo, Slytherincito? ¿La serpiente de tu padre no te enseñó a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

* * *

—Hijo... de... puta...

—Eh, eh, eh... ¿Qué fue del Doc que siempre se burlaba... pero solo de los "malos"? ¿Qué fue del Doc que era tan querido por sus amigos... pero solo por ellos? ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue de él? _Crucio_.

* * *

—Mirad, chicos, ¿qué es eso que anda por ahí reptando? ¿Es una serpiente? ¿Una rata? ¿Una babosa?... ¡No! ¡Es un Slytherin!

—¡Ja! Muy bueno, Doc.

—Oye, oye. ¡Tú! ¡Sí, tú, el Slytherin! No te lo tomes a mal. A mí me gustan los Slytherin. Dicen que hacen muy buen acompañamiento con ensaladas.

* * *

—_Crucio._

* * *

—Dearborn, para este trabajo tendrás que formar equipo con un Slytherin.

—Lo haría encantado, profesor, pero le tengo demasiado aprecio a mis cosas y no quiero tener que bajar a las mazmorras para tener que recuperarlas.

* * *

—_Crucio._

* * *

—¡Eh, tú! ¡El Slytherin! Creo que se te ha caído algo... _Levicorpus._.. ¡Señores y señoras, dedico esta presentación de la ropa interior de un Slytherin a mi buen mentor, James Potter!

* * *

—_Crucio._

* * *

—Y dicen que cuando Salazar Slytherin abandonó Hogwarts, dejó un terrible monstruo para que su sucesor matara a todos los hijos de muggles.

—La culpa es de estos Slytherins de mierda, deberían expulsarlos a todos.

—¿No estas siendo un poco extremista, Doc?

—No.

* * *

—_Crucio._

* * *

—¿Vosotros que queréis hacer al terminar el colegio?

—¿Hay algún trabajo que consista en cargarse a Slytherins?

—Podrías unirte a la Orden del Fénix, se dedican a perseguir mortífagos... o Slytherins, como quieras llamarlos.

—Para el caso, es lo mismo. Creo que lo haré...

* * *

—_Crucio_

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Perdona...? ¿Qué decías?

—Lo siento... Siento todo aquello que dije en Hogwarts contra los Slytherin y contra ti. De verdad ¡Lo siento!

—Esto es una novedad. Un Gryffindor arrepintiéndose. Sonríe, Doc, vas a convertirte en un héroe. _Avadra Kedavra_.

**FIN**


End file.
